rihannafandomcom-20200213-history
If It's Lovin' That You Want (song)
"If It's Lovin' That You Want" is a song recorded by Barbadian recording artist Rihanna, from her debut studio album Music of the Sun (2005). It was written by Samuel Barnes, Scott LaRock, Makeba Riddick, Jean-Claude Oliver, Lawrence Parker, and produced by Poke & Tone. It was released as on December 2, 2005, as the second and final single from the album. "If It's Lovin' That You Want" is an R&B song, and the lyrics revolve around "basically telling a guy, 'If it's lovin' that you want, you should make me your girl because I've got what you need". The song received mixed reviews from music critics, many of which praised and criticized Rihanna's vocal performance; its composition was also complimented. "If It's Lovin' That You Want" achieved moderate success around the world, reaching the top forty in few European countries, while reaching the top ten in Australia, Ireland and New Zealand. In the United States, the song failed to match the commercial success of Rihanna's previous single, "Pon de Replay", and peaked at number 36 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. It managed, however, to reach number nine on the Pop Songs chart. The song's accompanying music video, directed by Marcus Raboy, was shot on a beach in California, and features the singer enjoying various activities, such as dancing and riding jet skis with her friends. Background and composition Following the release and commercial success of "Pon de Replay", the lead single from Music of the Sun and Rihanna's debut in the music industry, "If It's Lovin' That You Want" was released as the second single from the album. In an interview with MTV News, Rihanna explained the lyrical meaning behind the song, saying "The song is basically telling a guy, 'If it's lovin' that you want, you should make me your girl because I've got what you need". A sequel to the song entitled "If It's Lovin' That You Want – Part 2", which features rap vocals by Cory Gunz, was included as a bonus track on Rihanna's sophomore album, A Girl like Me (2006). The song was written by Samuel Barnes, Scott LaRock, Makeba Riddick, Jean-Claude Oliver, Lawrence Parker and was produced by the latter two under their production name, Poke & Tone of Trackmasters. Musically, the song draws influence from the musical genre of R&B. According to the digital music sheet published at musicnotes.com, "If It's Lovin' That You Want" is written in the key of A-flat major and is set in common time with a moderate dance goove with a metronome of 98 beats per minute. Rihanna's vocal range in the song spans from the low note of F3 to the high note of G5. Reception Critical response The song was met with generally mixed reviews from music critics, who both praised and criticized Rihanna's vocal performance. Bill Lamb of About.com wrote that although the singer provides "simple, pleasant vocals", he noted that her voice sounds "too light" and "thin". Lamb continued to comment about the song, writing that although the song is "pleasurable" and "summery" to listen to and is not "offensive", it failed to re-capture the "killer hook of 'Pon de Replay'". However, A. Vishnu of The Hindu had contrasting opinions with regard to Rihanna's vocal performance, writing the song further "exposes her versatility and vocal range".[ A reviewer for Billboard praised the song's composition and beat, writing "It's Lovin' That You Want' reinforces Rihanna's tropical reggae signature with an itchy hook that, albeit monotonous, cannot miss." A reviewer of Take40 and Kelefa Sanneh of The New York Times were brief in their reviews of "If It's Lovin' That You Want", with the former writing that the song is more "low-key" compared to Rihanna's previous release, "Pon de Replay", and the latter simply writing that it is a "pretty good" song. Chart performance "If It's Lovin' That You Want" failed to match the commercial success of Rihanna's previous single, "Pon de Replay", and only peaked inside the top ten of three national charts. In the United States, the song managed to peak at number 36 on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart on December 31, 2005, and number 99 on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart on October 29, 2005. In Australia, the song debuted and peaked on the Australian Singles Chart at number 9 on February 6, 2006. The song fell one position the following week to number ten, but managed to peak at number 9 again in its third week. In total, the song spent two non-consecutive weeks at number 9 and fourteen weeks on the chart. In New Zealand, the song debuted at number 12 on the New Zealand Singles Chart on December 19, 2005. During "If It's Lovin' That You Want"'s first four weeks of charting, it fluctuated in the top twenty, but managed to peak at number 9 in its fifth week for one week. In total, the song spent 12 weeks on the chart. In Europe, "If It's Lovin' That You Want" debuted on the Austrian Singles Chart at number 40 on December 16, 2005. During the song's first five weeks on the chart, it struggled to stay inside the top forty, but in its sixth week, managed to peak at number 31 for one week, and spent a total of 11 weeks on the chart. In Switzerland, the song debuted at number 25 on December 18, 2005, and peaked at number 19. The song spent a total of 12 weeks on the chart. In The Netherlands, the song debuted at number 76 on February 4, 2006, and peaked at number 13 the following week. The song spent a total of 7 weeks on the chart. In the Flanders region of Belgium, the song debuted at number 50 December 31, 2005, but dropped out of the chart the following week, but re-entered the chart at number 38 on January 21, 2006, and peaked at number 25 the following week. The song spent a total of 10 weeks on the chart. In the United Kingdom, the song debuted and peaked on the UK Singles Chart at number 11 on December 10, 2005, and dropped out of the Official UK Top 40 after five weeks on the chart. Music video Main article: If It's Lovin' that You Want (music video) The music video for the song was shot on a stretch of beach on the coast of California in Malibu and directed by Marcus Raboy. In an interview with MTV News, Rihanna spoke about the development of the shoot for the video, saying "The water was so cold ... but oh my gosh, we had so much fun ... We were bumping each other off the Jet Skis and just had a ball". During the interview, the singer elaborated further upon the content of the video and the meaning behind it, saying "This video is about having fun, giving off the vibe of the Caribbean ... we did some mermaid-looking stuff down on the sand ...and I'm just performing to the camera as if it were my boyfriend. Now we're going to do scenes with the Tiki torches. It's going to be incredible". The dance routines in the video were choreographed by noted choreographer Fatima Robinson. The video begins with scenes of Rihanna dancing and walking along the beach and riding jet ski's with her friends during the first chorus and continues into the first verse. Halfway through the first verse, a new scene of the singer is introduced, where she is dancing on a platform with four other female dancers, wearing a "short, flowing white skirt and a cropped tee", with the ocean as the backdrop behind her. During the second chorus, the previous scenes are intercut with each other, and continue into the second verse, where a new scene of the singer wearing a different outfit and lying on the beach, whilst also interacting with some male extras. For the third chorus, which is repeated twice, another new scene of Rihanna is shown with four other female dancers who belly dance in the middle of a Tiki torch circle during the night. The chorus is repeated for a final time, where scenes from throughout the video are intercut with each other. Formats and track listings *Digital download # "If It's Lovin' That You Want" - 3:50 *Australia/United Kingdom/Germany/Europe CD/Maxi/Promo Single # "If It's Lovin' That You Want" – 3:27 *Ireland EP #"If It's Lovin' That You Want" - 3:27 #"If It's Lovin' That You Want" (Instrumental) - 3:20 #"Pon de Replay" (Pon de Club Play) - 7:32 Single artwork Ifitslovinthatyouwantcover.jpg|The main single. IfItsLovinThatYouWantIrelandEP.jpg|Ireland EP of "If It's Lovin' That You Want" If lovib.jpg If-its-lovin-that-you-want.jpg Lyrics I want to let you know That you don't have to go Don't wonder no more What I think about you If it's loving that you want Then you should make me your girl, your girl If it's loving that you need Then baby come and share my world, share my world If it's loving that you want Then come and take a walk with me, with me Cause, everything that you need, I got it right here baby, baby Now it's obvious you need a friend to come hold you down Be that one you share your everything when no one's around Baby come tell me your secrets, and tell me all your dreams 'Cause I can see you need someone to trust You can trust in me Di di di di da da dey So just call me whenever your lonely Di di di di da da dey I'll be your friend, I can be your homey If it's loving that you want Then you should make me your girl, your girl If it's loving that you need Then baby come and share my world, share my world If it's loving that you want Then come and take a walk with me, with me Cause, everything that you need, I got it right here baby, baby It been so long I've had this feeling That we could be Everything we've ever wanted baby Your fantasy I won't push to hard or break your heart 'Cause my love's sincere I'm not like any other girl you know So let me erase your fears Di di di di da da dey So just call me whenever your lonely Di di di di da da dey I'll be your friend, I can be your homey If it's loving that you want Then you should make me your girl, your girl If it's loving that you need Then baby come and share my world, share my world If it's loving that you want Then come and take a walk with me, with me Cause, everything that you need, I got it right here baby, baby If it's loving that you want Then you should make me your girl, your girl If it's loving that you need Then baby come and share my world, share my world (I got what you need so come share my world) If it's loving that you want Then come and take a walk with me, with me Cause, everything that you need, I got it right here baby, baby Di di di di da da dey So just call me whenever your lonely Di di di di da da dey I'll be your friend, I can be your homey If it's loving that you want Then you should make me your girl, your girl If it's loving that you need Then baby come and share my world, share my world If it's loving that you want Then come and take a walk with me, with me Cause, everything that you need, I got it right here baby, baby I want to let you know That you don't have to go Don't wonder no more What I think about you What I think about you boy I got what you need so come share my world oh. Category:Songs Category:Music of the Sun Songs Category:Music of the Sun Singles Category:Singles